


A Werewolf Thing

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [43]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Danny knows it's to do with werewolves, Danny is more clued in to things than people give him credit for, Danny likes Stiles, M/M, Stiles asks Danny to hack something for him, Stiles is goofy, for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why?” asks Danny and he sounds more annoyed now than he did a few seconds ago.</p><p>“Does it matter why if I pay you?” Stiles says, even though he doesn’t know where he’ll find the money or if he even can. </p><p>“Is this a werewolf thing?” Danny says and finally, finally, he looks up from his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Werewolf Thing

**Author's Note:**

> The ever wonderful sixchord prompted me: “-Stiles asks Danny to do some hacking for him and Danny is like “is this a werewolf thing?” and Stiles is like “ADFKJADF?””

There is, suddenly, a ghost haunting Beacon Hills. Or more specifically, haunting the Beacon Hills Credit Union. No one knows why, no one knows who it is (or was), and no one knows what it’s there for. But they intend to find out, or at least Stiles does.

So he does what he always does when he needs to figure something out. He scours the internet, prints off enough pages to make an entire textbook and when that doesn’t work, he goes to the Library and starts looking up every book that’s even remotely related to ghosts. Okay, well, not every book. There are some books in the paranormal YA section of the library that involve ghosts that he’s perfectly happy pretending don’t exist.

He’s been more or less doing the human equivalent of haunting the Library for the better part of a week when he sees Danny there. Danny is either researching something for himself or god forbid, actually doing schoolwork. Stiles doesn’t really care which.

But after watching Danny for a second, he gets an idea. So he walks over to Danny’s table and says “Hey, Danny.” He says it in the tone all people looking for a favor use, which is just way too friendly with a touch of over the top smile with a few too many teeth.

“Stilinski,” Danny says in response. He doesn’t look up from his laptop.

“Would you by any any chance know how to access a security camera feed?” Stiles doesn’t say so, not yet, but that’s the plan. He hasn’t been able to find out much about ghosts so far, but maybe if he could get a better look at the ghost in action, see what it’s doing as it does it rather than just seeing the aftermath from behind the crime scene tape, he might be able to figure this out. The Credit Union, being a bank, has cameras everywhere. So.

“Why?” asks Danny and he sounds more annoyed now than he did a few seconds ago.

“Does it matter why if I pay you?” Stiles says, even though he doesn’t know where he’ll find the money or if he even can.

“Is this a werewolf thing?” Danny says and finally, finally, he looks up from his laptop.

“A… A what now?” Stiles says and his voice is all kinds of high pitched. And really, he hopes that Danny mistakes the surprise his face is currently expressing as shock over an absurd suggestion rather than shock at someone so casually mentioning something as supposedly fictional as werewolves.

“Jackson told me before he left,” Danny says, like that explains everything. And unfortunately, it kind of does.  
“Oh,” Stiles says. It might explain why Danny knows, but he still doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Okay,” Danny says and he smiles in a way that makes Stiles nervous. “I’ll hack into whatever security camera feed you want, but there’s a price.”

“I just said I’d pay, didn’t I?”

“The price is a coffee.”

“That’s it?” Stiles says, confused. He was assuming Danny’s hacking skills would cost a lot more than a single cup of coffee. Even if it’s an expensive latte or something, that’s still not very much.

“No, idiot.” Danny rolls his eyes, like he’s already tired of Stiles’ company. “I meant with me. The price of my helping you is that you go out for coffee with me.”

“You? And me?” Stiles points at himself, like he feels he needs to illustrate how particularly unsuitable he is for anything approaching a date.

“Yes. Now go,” Danny says. He even adds a little shooing motion to the words.

“Okay.” Stiles smiles, probably a little too brightly, and walks back to his own table.

He can’t seem to turn that smile off for the entire rest of the night.


End file.
